Oath v2 : A story of blood and brothers
by janzen222
Summary: This is the story you all know and love upgraded. Roy, Wally and Richard all leave to become their own heroes. This is the story of Nightwing, Warp, and Red Arrow and their Oath. Will their bond survive the trials that lay in wait from them. Will they be able to stop the Light's plan or will they die trying? AN/: Roy is not a clone in this one. Static and Gear will appear. :)
1. The beginning

Oath: Rewritten Chapter 1.

_Before I begin I want to say this is simply a rewritten version of my story Oath. The basic plot will be the same but I will be adding more details, better grammer, less confusing, no betas, and finally a more clearly pointed storyline. Basically this is Oath version 2.0, I will be taking everything from the original story, upgrading it and then putting them here. I will be keeping the other story up and reviewing the chapters so I can try and put them in a similar fashion. Though you will see that some arcs maybe expanded, and the chapters will be different but still hold most of the same things. If anyone sees that this is against the rules of the website can you please notify me so I do not get banned from this site? Been on here for 4+ years and don't wanna loose that privilage. Alright on with the story._

In the mid of night Roy stood on one of the buildings in Gotham City. Now most people would be wondering why he was there considering he was the partner of the famous Green Arrow. Well former partner, he had quit that morning after being refused access to the Justice League's real H.Q. But the important question was, why was Roy in the Bat's city? The answer to that is he is waiting for a certain bird themed hero, as well as the fastest boy alive. He looked down at his duffle bag and remembered the exact conversation he had with the two boys.

_"This isn't fair!" Roy growled punching a nearby punching bag. "Ya, your telling me." Wally mumbled from the bleachers beside him. "I was so excited on seeing the Justice League's headquarters." He added under his breath. "This is so degrading." Richard exclaimed throwing several birdrangs at a nearby target. "Tell me about it." Wally replied shaking his head. "We've been partners and apprentices to three of the League's best, and proven multiple times that we can be trusted, yet we're not allowed to actually see where they work?!" Richard stated turning to the two.  
_

_"That's exactly why I quit." Roy replied as both Wally and Richard looked at him. "Wait, you were serious about that?" Wally asked on his feet. "Damn right, I was. If Ollie doesn't trust me enough to even see his real base then he can kiss my ass goodbye." Roy answered launching a right hook towards the punching bag which caused it to go swinging. "Man Roy, your so lucky. I mean you get to go off on your own." Wally mumbled crossing his arms over his chest. "It's not like Ollie approves of it, and whats stopping you from doing it?" Roy asked turning towards Wally. "Well, I don't have a place to go. Otherwise I'd be gone in a nano-second." Wally explained as Roy leaned against the punching bag. "Well if I offered you a place to stay, do you think you'd come?" Roy offered looking at him._

_"Like I said I'd be gone in a nano-second." Wally replied with a small smile. "Well what about you Richard?" Roy asked turning his attention to said bird-boy. Richard looked at them in deep thought for a moment. "Are you asking me to betray Batman's trust and come join you without any details? Basically a leap of faith?" Richard asked as Roy gulped. He didn't mean it to be put that blunt but that was basically what he was asking. "Um ya?" Roy tried as Richard looked impassive for just a moment. "I'm in." Richard replied rather quickly._

_If either of them had been drinking anything they would have spit it out. "Did you just say your in?" Wally asked almost stuttering. "Damn right I am. If Bats doesn't trust me enough to show me the true H.Q then like you said Roy; 'he can kiss my ass goodbye'." Richard replied causing both his brothers to smile. "Well Damn." Roy said rubbing the back of his head. "Didn't expect you guys to actually say yes." Roy continued with a large smile on his face. "We would've gone whether you liked it or not." Richard proclaimed as Wally used Roy's shoulder as an arm rest. "Face it Roy, your stuck with us." Wally proclaimed smiling largely._

Roy smiled at the memory of the two. From here on out things would get harder before they got easier and they both knew it. So for now he waited, until they both showed and they could begin their new lives. "Yo, Roy." A familiar voice called out. Roy turned to see Wally standing there in front of him holding a large duffle bag. "Your early Wally." Roy said walking over to greet his new brother. He held out his hand which Wally instantly took. "So Richard's not here yet?" Wally asked looking for the little bird. "Not yet but he should be here anytime." Roy answered as Wally nodded and set his stuff down.

Two minutes later a light cackle awoke them from their light trances each had fallen into, both thinking of whether or not they were doing the right thing. "Looks like I'm last for once." Richard called out stepping out from the shadows. He was carrying a black duffle bag and smiled slightly. "Alright boys, you got everything you needed?" Roy asked looking at the two. Wally and Richard nodded at him. "Richard put your stuff down. Then bring it in." He told both boys. Richard dropped his stuff and walked over to Roy and Wally. They did a huddle like thing.

"Alright boys. Last chance to back out. Once we leave this rooftop there is no going back." Roy stated his tone of voice lower then usual. He watched as both boys closed their eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. When both opened their eyes, there was no hesitation. No only determination and most importantly confidence. "Last chance Roy. You can still ditch us, and head where ever your heading." Wally teased lightly. Roy smiled slightly. "I would but I'd come home to two little boys sleeping on my brand new sofa." Roy teased right back.

"Alright, boys from tonight we are no longer 'sidekicks' as people like to call us. No from now on that word is nonexistent. We will be three young heroes rising to meet whatever occasion arrives. Flash, Batman, and Green Arrow have all proven how much they actually trust us today. From today on we are a family." Roy told them. "That will stand beside you. Even if the world is against you." Wally added with a small smile as memories of his abusive father ran through his mind. "That will be there to catch you, if you fall, then knock the shit out of whoever made you fall." Richard continued on. None of them knew that what they said would forever linger in their minds for years to come.

"Alright boys. Let's head out." Roy proclaimed breaking the huddle. The three boys grabbed their duffle bags and descended the building and into the warehouse which they were atop of. Inside the warehouse was a large zeta-tube, a bunch of Batman's gear, and motorcycles like there was no tomorrow. Roy walked over to the bike he had brought from Star City and began tying his duffle bag to the side of it. It was a red Honda ST1300, modified for his personal use Richard walked past the various bikes, stopping at a pure black modern Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14, again modified for his personal usage. He began the process of tying his stuff to the end of it.

Wally sped through the bikes looking for the perfect one. Normally he'd super-speed to his destination but since they were going low-key he decided to pick a bike. He stopped at a blue Suzuki Hayabusa and smiled to himself. Like his brothers he mounted the duffle bag to the end of it. Five minutes later the boys were ready to go except for one last detail. Richard was currently disarming all of the trackers and activating the fake ones he had brought with them, that way they wouldn't get caught, at least not right away. Roy and Wally on the other hand were arming the mini-bomb that Richard had brought. When they left there would be no trace of where they went. If the league wanted to find them, they'd have to spend a lot of time trying to do so.

"Alright Dickie-bird we're all done at this point." Wally proclaimed with a large smile. "Alright, give me thirty seconds. That should give you enough time to figure out how to work your bike Walls." Richard called out as Roy began mounting his motorcycle. Wally scoffed at the comment and went over to his. "Alright one question before we go." Wally stated as Richard finished up his job on the computer and walked over to his bike. "Yea?" Roy asked looking at his brother. "Can I press the button?" He asked with a small smile.

Roy was half way to saying no but the smile on his face made him shrug. He tossed the detenator to Wally who caught it. "Remember exactly forty yards, then press and boom." Roy explained as Wally nodded. "Alright, then let's blow this popsicle stand." Richard called out as they all started their bikes and reved their engines three times each. "Literally." Roy added with a small smile. The three dashed out into the streets at alarming speeds. Once they were exactly forty yards away, Wally pressed the button and boom went the warehouse. It burst into flames as the three dashed through the streets and towards their destination. Roy led the way, since the other two didn't know the location yet.

They drove for two hours straight, until they arrived in a town called Bludhaven(don't have the wiggle line for the u sorry). As they drove they watched thugs do their business until they arrived at a large three story building on the edge of town. It had a large green yard, which was very unBludhaven like. There was a single apple tree in the front yard. To the side of the house was a large garage capable of fitting at least four of Bruce's favorite cars. Roy pressed a button on his bike as they approached the garage. The metal door opened up and the three rode into it. The garage had a cement floor and was basically barren except for the three bikes now parked inside it. There were quite a few cans of spray paint littering the ground but other then that it was pretty clean.

They each dismounted their bikes and Roy smiled. "Alright boys, this is our new home." He called out walking over to the door that led to the house. "Wow Roy, very low budget. I take it the bathrooms a bucket?" Richard teased which earned a small chuckle from his brothers. "I wish, we gotta dig a hole outside." Roy shot back as he unlocked the door. Roy led the three into what looked to be a decently large kitchen. It had a steel stove, a nice white fridge, along with pine wood cabinets along with a granite counter top. To the side was a large glass table with three highly expensive wooden chairs.

"Obviously this is Wally's favorite room in the house, the kitchen." Roy said gesturing the room as they walked through it and into a large living room. Inside the living room, was a large light blue sofa that looked a little beaten down. Two very beat up recliners to the side of it. A small tv in front of the objects and a wooden table in front of the couch. "Wow. Looks like whoever used to live here, spent most of their money on the kitchen." Wally quipped as Roy shrugged. "We'll be going shopping for new furniture later this week." Roy explained as Richard nodded. "Next is the bathrooms, the bedrooms then the attic, finalized by my own little addition to the house." Roy stated leading them all up the wooden stairs.

Once they got to the top there were exactly three doors on both his sides. "Your bathroom is directly across from your room." He said nodding to the doors on his left. "Richard, yours is the second one one the left. Wally your's is the third on the left. Mines the first." He said opening the first door to reveal a smallish double bed. There was a small desk in the corner and some blankets next to it. He nodded going over to Richard's door and opening up. It was almost exactly like his only there was no window beside the desk like his was.

He walked over to the last door was. He opened it and it was basically the exact same thing as his only there were two windows. "Alright boys. Attic time." He said leading them up another pair of creaky stairs where the attic was. Inside the attic were two large windows on both the sides. A bunch of random items laying about. An expensive telescope. A bunch of old computers and motorcycles. "I figured we could use this as an emergency escape if we ever need it. So we'll prepare it occordingly." Roy said as both brothers explored the room. "We'll definitely have to modify these bikes for our standards." Richard said looking at the bikes. "That and I'm so gonnna modify this telescope, maybe even turn it into a ray gun." Wally said examining the telescope. "A ray gun?" Roy asked as Wally nodded.

"Ya, that or a heat ray. Maybe with attatchments for the bikes so we can mount it and then if we ever need it. Boom there it is." Wally explained as Roy nodded. "Not a bad idea Wally." Roy said nodding his head. "Ya, you never know when we'll need one." Richard said nodding as well. "Alright now for your surprise." He stated leading the two down both flights of stairs again. He led them into the garage and flipped a switch the two had failed to notice before. Soon a staircase opened in front of them. "Really our own lair?!" Wally cried in happiness.

"Head Quarters Wally." Richard immediately corrected. "Ya lair makes us sound like villains." Roy nodded in acknowledgement. The three descended the stairs. When they arrived it was a large barren space with just a concrete floor. "Wow Roy, barren much?" Wally asked raising an eyebrow. "Like I said, we're going shopping later this week." Roy said stifling a yawn. "But for now I think we should all get some sleep." Roy stated as both Richard and Wally yawned simultaneously. "I agree with Roy." Wally mumbled rubbing his eyes. "Ya. I'll get started on the in the morning. That way we can actually go out into town. You do have hair dye and stuff right?" Richard asked looking at Roy. "Damn right I do. But like I said sleep first, changes in the morning." Roy stated sternly. The two nodded all ascending the two flights of stairs which the first one closed upon exiting of course.

"Good night brothers." They all said unanimously before all going into their rooms for a well deserved rest. They all fell asleep with the same thought on their mind. 'We will show them exactly how good we actually are.'

_Alright everyone. First try and upgrading. I think it is so far. I apologize for doing this but as I've started writing my novel I've learned a lot of new things and improved my writing style. Oath had my older and more dare I say it pathetic writing style. This will still become the story you've learned to love but it will be at a slightly slower pace. I also need more hardcore reviewers. Basically telling me if the quality drops! Remember this is supposed to be Oath 2.0. Next time on Oath: Richard, Wally, and Roy all begin the upgarding of their house and their H.Q. But that's all for now. also I blame azfaerydust for getting me started on saying the following(because of her damn amazing story) though it is now my signature. Ja Ne _


	2. Rennovations

Oath: Rewritten Chapter 2

Roy groaned as he slammed his hand on his annoying alarm clock. He slowly opened his eyes realizing the buzzing had yet to stop. He looked at the small electronic and sure enough it was smashed to pieces, meaning the sound had come from elsewhere. He put his legs over the bed and stood up. He was still half asleep and though he wanted nothing more than a nice cup of joe, he had to find the source of that ridiculous buzzing. He walked down the old wooden stairs, which decided they would creak as he descended them.

Once he neared the bottom he glanced at the living room and stopped. He stared in disbelief at the site of the living room. Richard and Wally were sitting on the floor with the couches and chairs pushed back to make room. Because the pair were surrounded by a vast quantity of computers. "Hand me the hard-drive from computer number sixty-two would ya Wally?" Richard asked as Wally nodded and removed a part from the computer. Roy didn't know whether to yell, or to ask how the hell they got the amount of computers they had in the room, there.

He slowly descended the rest of the way, his mouth hung open just slightly. "What the hell are you guys doing?!" Roy asked making his presence known to the two. Wally shot up like a rocket at the sound of his voice. "Oh Roy. Since your up, you mind making us another pot of coffee?" Wally asked as Roy merely raised an eyebrow. "Another pot?" He asked looking at the clock that hung along the wall. It was an older wooden clock. The time was barely seven-thirty two. "Ya, you see we've already drank about four pots but we haven't had time to make another pot." Wally explained shortly.

"FOUR POTS?!" Roy exclaimed his eyes widening almost instantly. "You act as if it's a big deal." Richard replied his attention still at the large metal box that Roy now had a better view of. It was hard to imagine he couldn't see it as he was coming down the stairs. It was half the size of Richard, who was crouching down to work. "Ya and besides Richard's the one who's drank most of it." Wally added handing Richard another part. "That still doesn't explain, what the hell your doing in the living room!" Roy yelled frantically. Richard stood up and dusted off his hands.

"Oh this?" Richard asked motioning to the box. Roy merely nodded trying to control his anger. "Oh this is the new computer for our H.Q." Richard replied nonchalantly. "How long have you been working on this?" Roy asked looking at the styrofoam cups that littered the room. "Oh just three hours or so. I didn't get really busy until about an hour ago, when Wally woke up and took some cash, so I could get some more computers." Richard replied with a shrug. "Ok I don't care how much cash you brought with you, there is no way, you could've bought all of these!" Roy proclaimed motioning to all of them.

"Relax Roy-boy. He took all of the extras from the attic as well. Then add in the fact he brought about twenty grand, had me buy five hundred dollar computers, and we're good." Wally said attempting to calm the older boy. "Don't worry about caring it down either. I'm gonna get to the halfway mark before moving it downstairs to finish it." Richard added as Roy shook his head.

"Ok what about the whole we're not trying to get caught thing?" Roy asked as Wally zoomed out of the room and back in holding a small wooden case. "Easy. Richard had me develop a special hair dye that makes it look a different color to all of those not wearing a special set of contacts, that might I add change your eye color and depth." Wally stated holding out the box. Roy raised an eyebrrow as Richard continued to work. "But your hair still looks the same." Roy stated in disbelief.

"Only because your wearing the special contacts, duh!" Wally told him while rolling his eyes. "I didn't put any contacts in." Roy replied crossing his arms over his chest. "Had Wally do it while you slept. He didn't put the hair dye in yet though. Decided we'd let you pick, since your obviously going to be irked about the contacts." Richard called out as Roy shook his head.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Roy muttered under his breath. "That reminds me Roy. After we get your hair dye in, can we go get some new furniture?" Wally asked as Roy looked up at him. "Sure, just let me get a cup of joe, dye my hair, and we'll go." Roy answered him. "Alright any particular color you want?" Wally asked as Roy walked into the kitchen, so he could make a nice hot pot of coffee. "Give me Blood red." Roy called out as Wally shook his head. "Damn, we're gonna be a goddamn(don't use the lords name in vein) rainbow." Wally muttered as Richard cackled. "That's what you get for picking yellow." Richard quipped only to dodge a pillow thrown at his head.

"Like your preference in using blue was any better." Wally muttered from his spot. Forty minutes later Roy and Wally walked towards the door having completed both the dye and the pot of coffee. "Alright, Richard anything you need while we're out?" Roy asked as the young hacker continued to work on the computer. "Ya, actually. If you could have a few motorcycles of different variations and sizes, along with some scrap metal delivered, that would be great." Richard stated as Roy raised an eyebrow. Richard looked up and tilted his head. "What? We're gonna need some transportation both as civilians and heroes. I mean it's already gonna be tough making the gadgets without any prior preperation the least I can do is make sure we have our bikes ready." Richard explained as Wally and Roy nodded.

"Alright Dickie-bird we'll be back later. Don't work to hard." Wally called out as he and Roy left to begin their extremely large shopping spree. First the duo went to a furniture store to pick up some better beds, recliners, and a brand new sofa. All of which would be installed while they were out doing their shopping spree. Second they picked up four extremely nice flat screen TVs from the electronic store. That along with four new laptops would be the end of their electronic trip. Well only because Wally got the two kicked out for saying that his friend could build better in his sleep. Sure it was true but the owners didn't find the comment as entertaining as he and Roy did.

Next they went the hardware store and ordered six boxes of random tools and items they would need in the near future. The second to final stop on their list was the nearest automobile dealer, in which they bought a total of seven bikes like Richard had asked. Finally they went over to the scrap dealer and bought the items Richard had also requested. Before leaving Bludhaven they stopped by the fabric shop and ordered multiple fabrics again for future use. When they arrived home it was nearly five-thirty. They opened the door to see the living room free of any computers that had once decorated the area.

The previous couches and recliners were gone, as well as the old TV. Instead three large recliners sat facing the large plasma screen TV while a couch was to the corner of it facing the window. The first recliner was Red and Black, which Roy had deemed his 'special chair.' The second one was a blue and yellow chair that Wally had literally fallen head over heals for. Yes he had tripped over it and almost instantly fell in love. The final chair was a large black and blue chair, which they had deemed the Bird-chair because it had wing like markings on it.

"Wow the movers did a good job." Roy commented looking at the surroundings. "Ya, I wonder if Richard liked the bikes we got." Wally added before dashing through the house in search for their little bird. He arrived back empty handed. "I can't find him anywhere!" Wally exclaimed as Roy shook his head. "Let's try the H.Q. I mean he did say he would be working on it while we left." Roy stated calmly. The two walked into the garage only to see all but three motorcycles missing. The three they had arrived in, were apart of the missing. Roy flipped the light switch revealing the hidden stairs. They descended the stairs rather quickly.

When they arrived, their mouths fell open. There at the end of the basement sort of thing stood a large computer. Well large being an understatement. It had twenty-four monitors hanging against the wall side by side. All of the monitors were the size of at least four combined(Doing the math that's about 96 computer monitors needed). In front of the monitor was an extremely large computer, that was around the original size of a basic computer back fifty something years ago(that's huge!). There seemed to be four small keyboards all attached to it and next to the four chairs in front of it, laid against the large computer, was Richard sleeping soundly.

If that wasn't a big enough shock, in front of Richard sat a large table full of what looked to be proto-type gadgets and even a large bow. "Wow. Richard was busy while we were gone." Wally muttered seeing everything. In the corner of the room laid all of the missing motorcycles taken apart, most likely because Richard was upgrading them for personal usage. "That's the understatement of the day." Roy added walking over to the table. He picked up the bow and began examining it, as Wally dashed over to Richard to awaken him from his slumber.

"Hey, Dickie-bird time to wake up." Wally stated shaking him. "Ugh, Wally hurry up and use the heat cannon. ain't gonna melt himself, you know." Richard mumbled still very much asleep. Wally shook him again as Roy continued examining the bow. He saw a button on it and being as his curious was about to press it as Richard's eyes shot open. "Don't touch that!" He cried jumping up, which startled Wally. "What? Why?" Roy asked pressing the button. Richard immediately pulled out a bird-rang and threw it at the bow. The bird-rang knocked the bow out of Roy's hand. When it hit the floor it began emitting small electrical pulses. "That's why." Richard answered with a sigh.

Roy raised his hands in defeat to the inanimate object before walking away. "Ok, what the hell just happened?" Roy asked pointing to the now electrically charged bow. "Was attempting to add an electric tip to the staff mode I developed. Picked a way better conductor than needed and boom bow emits electrical charges." Richard mumbled slapping the sleep out of himself. "Staff mode?" Wally asked as Richard nodded. "Also don't touch the blue gauntlets. Was attempting to modify them so they would release liquid nitrogen in small doses. Still a lot of variables to work out" Richard stated right as Wally was about to touch said gauntlets. "Alright what in this room isn't lethal at the moment?!" Wally exclaimed backing away slowly.

"I'd say the motorcycles but I ran into a problem creating a new type of nitros. I figured I'd leave that problem to the resident scientist." Richard began looking at the speedster. "But I guess the computer is working pretty well. It's not lethal but I'm still getting the codes all worked out." Richard answered as Roy smiled softly. "Good work kid." Roy stated as Richard smiled back. "Ya. I figured I'd get a head start in making our gadgets and stuff, so we could be ready whenever we decide to create our new identities." Richard stated rubbing the back of his head. "Well dude I do believe this is all asterous." Wally said using his brother's english butchered word(actually a big fan of Richard's wordplay).

"I see, so now that we're home, what do you say to us helping you out with your little experiments?" Roy asked as Richard smiled. "That sounds good to me." Richard said as Wally smiled widely. "Alright boss just tell us what you need us to do." Wally said with a mock salute. From then on the three brothers began working on various projects long into the night. Ranging from simple gadgets such as projectiles launched from the gauntlets to the explosive new nitros chemical Wally began developing. They joked and laughed the whole night, just enjoying their first true night as brothers.

_Alright everyone end of chapter two. So the biggest difference from what I can tell so far is, their is no Oath tattoo. Yet! They will be receiving it soon, maybe before static and gear show up or not. Also those two will be coming sooner because I liked the roles they fit in Oath. Another thing is there will be an arc with Haley's circus. I actually ment to do that in the original but never got the chance to(I BLAME SCHOOL!). _

_Also if any have read the first version you will know that the items on the table, more specifically the bow and gauntlets will be used. Also a big thank you to every follower, whether your from the first story or your just joining us. Thank you very much. You guys are the reason I've began writing this story. Also I'd like to thank a few special people before I end this._

_ Hyper-Blossom Z for being my first reviewer on the orignal story. Master Derpy for helping encourage me. Sairey13 for being my first beta reader. youngjusticefanatic for being my second. Finally I'd like to thank Ichiharu93. These people helped me develop and improve Oath. Once i finish oath I will have a very special thing to say to everyone. But that's not for a long while. Again thank you for continuing to join me on this epic journey._

_Next time on Oath: The trio attend their first day of school at the infamous Bloody Fang Academy, where they get in a fight and end up challenging the leaders for control. Will they win or will they lose? Come find out next time. But that's it for now Ja Ne_


	3. Stop SOPA!

**_Alright everyone I had to break it to do you but this is not an offical chapter. What this however is an important annoucement. Ever heard of SOPA? Well guess what it's back again. Ya, I thought it was dealt with last year as well. Guess I was wrong. Well looks like we get to stomp it down again. Now I'm normally not the type of person to get actively involved with polticts or do anything that risks my fanfiction account, but I'd rather risk my fanfiction account then serve federal time. Yep you heard me right, if SOPA passes me and the rest of the writers on here could potentially face federal time. That's not all, if you use any similiar concepts to say Harry Potter or any other already published book and post it online, guess what. You could be potentially serving jail time as well. Now if your not screaming what the hell already, then do it now my reader. _**

**_Now the only way I can think of to fight this is to sign a petition, I'll be posting the link at the end of my ranting. Now before you go on thinking oh it's not that big of a deal, imagine this: eight yearold children facing federal time just because they wrote a few one shots or a story or two. Yea that's right it doesn't matter what age you are, if this thing passes were all screwed. So join with me my readers, we must stop this outrage. We must remind the government that they are for the people, not just the rich ones! Do not let SOPA pass or it will be the end of FANFICTION. We cannot let this happen!_**

**_This is the link, simply remove the spaces to go to link. Also I will be posting the link on my profile for further information._**

**_petitions . whitehouse . gov / petition / stop-sopa -2013 /LMzMVrQF_**

**_or just go to _**

**_petitions . whitehouse . gov and then search petitions. Search sopa then click STOP SOPA 2013._**

**_Remember people the fate of most fanfiction writers lies on you!_**

**_IN other news, the new chapter of Oath will be out this weekened, would've been out yesterday but wasn't feeling up to it. In fact I'm still a little delirious xDDDDD_**


	4. School and my b-day gift to the reader

Beep. Beep. Beep. Richard groaned slamming his fist onto the alarm clock, effectively hitting the snooze button. He sat up and yawned loudly. He hopped from the bed and immediately began getting ready. It was his and his brother's first day at their new school. After having hacked his way into the government's system he had created three new for the three brothers. Each getting a new name, with a picture that was slightly modified so if anyone saw the photo, they would never know it was any of them. He grabbed a pair of blue jeans and threw them on. He then grabbed a black t-shirt and put it on.

He grabbed a black leather jacket that he had bought the day before. He slipped it on and grabbed his navy backpack and walked out of his room, ready for the day. He slowly descended the creaky wooden stairs and into the kitchen where both Roy and Wally were at. Roy was sitting at the table with a cup of hot coffee in his hand. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a green button up shirt. He was also wearing a black leather jacket, only his looked more like a bikers, complete with black leather gloves.

Wally was busy polishing his twenty-second plate of waffles as Richard approached. Wally was wearing a brown leather biker jacket over a messy black shirt, complete with a pair of blue jeans. They were going for kind of a biker type of look, well with Richard being the least biker-like. The reason being is due to to the fact that people would question his age, he actually had to put his birth-date as somewhat closer to what it actually was. That being said, he wasn't aloud to drive a motorcycle of any kind at the age of fourteen. Wally was sixteen according to his fake i.d and Roy was nearly eighteen according to his.

Wally was old enough for a license and it wasn't hard making a fake one for him. Roy on the other hand had actually gone over to Bludhaven's DMV and applied for his. Two hours and two-hundred dollars later, Roy had his own license. "Well looks like Ricky's finally up." Roy said smugly using his new alias. "Yes I am up, Rain." Richard replied using Roy's own new name. "Wow Ricky-boy, I thought I was actually gonna have to go and wake you up." Wally added with a small smile. "The day I'm late, is the day you make a mistake when it comes to chemicals, Wade." Richard replied with a small smile of his own.

"Like that'll ever happen." Wally said finishing up his final plate. "That's the whole reason, he said it like that. Duh." Roy said with a shake of his head. Richard nodded to Roy before going to make himself a cup of coffee. He poured the black substance into his bird-themed coffee mug. He then poured a little cream and was about to reach for the sugar, only for Wally to super-speed over to him and grab his arm. "Easy on the sugar, Dickie. Don't need you going all sugar rush on the first day of school." Wally said as Richard sighed. "Awww, but that's no fun." Richard replied pulling out the puppy dog eyes.

Wally had to turn away and look at Roy for support. He gave Roy a pleading look as if begging for help. Roy chuckled slightly before standing up. "Wallys right. We can't have you on a sugar rushing on the first day of school. I mean I know the teachers are already crazy but there's no need for you to drive them insane, on your first day." Roy said agreeing with Wally.

Wally smiled at Roy who also smiled, both having a silent conversation. Wally finally released his grip on Richard's arm after the silent conversation. It was a good thing that there was two of them. Because that way the two of them together would have a chance at resisting the puppy dog eyes. "Alright. Let's go to school, if we don't get there soon, we'll be late for our meeting with the Principal." Wally said already walking over to the garage door. Richard groaned knowing he wasn't going to get his favorite hot beverage. Roy noticing the look on Richard's face sighed.

"We'll get some starbucks tomorrow if you can convince Wally into it." Roy said raising the boy's spirits. Wally's mouth went agape as he looked at Roy in disbelief. "You just fed me to the wolves!" Wally said exasperated. "What are you talking about?" Roy asked as Wally pointed to Richard who was already in puppy dog eye mode, as the two liked to call it.

"Crap. I was hoping you'd be able to say no. But I guess driving them bat-shit crazy on the second day is better then doing it on the first." Roy said upon seeing the look. "Alright boys, let's head out." Roy added as an afterthought. The trio made their way into the garage, where Roy went over to his now pure red motorcycle and mounted it. Wally mounted his now lightning yellow motorcycle and started it up. Richard got on the back of Roy's and wrapped his arms around the older boy.

Roy pulled out the garage door opener and pressed the button causing the steel door to raise. He then started up his bike and began driving down the road with Wally close behind him. Wally had gotten surprisngly good on his bike, over the course of the past week. He was on par with Roy, and even Richard, managing to beat the younger boy in a test of skill a few times. They were still working on the bikes for their future superhero personas but they were nearly done.

The trio arrived at a large gated three story school less then five minutes later. They rode over to the parking lot and dismounted the bikes. "Alright, boys it's time to get our first day of school over with." Roy said nodding to his brothers. "Let's try not to draw any attention to ourselves. That means you Wally." Roy stated looking directly at said speedster. "Get in one fight, and they hold it against you for a life time." Wally mumbled under his breath. "Richard, you are to be on your best behavior as well." Roy said sternly turning to the hacker.

"Got it, no hanging from the lights or going ninja." Richard replied with a small smirk. "That means no cursing out your teachers Roy." Wally told him with a smirk. "Hey, if they have it coming then screw it." Roy defended as Wally shook his head. "Incognito remember. Cursing out a teacher could lead to unexpected consequences." Richard added as Roy groaned. "Fine. I won't curse out any dumb bitch, that deserves it." Roy grumbled in defeat. "Good, now let's get going. I'd hate to be late for my first day of school." Richard said with a grin.

The trio walked into the large barren courtyard and made their way over to a large building. They entered the building and saw a large wooden desk with a lady behind it. "Can I help you?" She asked obviously annoyed at someone showing up. "Ya. We're the Blake brothers. We were told to come meet the principal for our orientation." Roy stated giving the lady a stern look. "Alright, she's in the back." She said with a roll of her eyes. The trio walked behind her and towards the door but Wally stopped once he heard her comment on something.

"Damn, another bunch of idiots. I mean there hair colors are so weird. That and reddy needs to get his head out of his ass. I mean seriously he's taking teenage rebellion way to far." Wally grabbed a pen from the jar that was on the desk and tapping into the speed force threw it so hard it embedded itself into the wall next to her head. She gasped turning towards Wally. "Watch what you say babe. You shouldn't talk behind someone's back, especially if their literally walking past you." Wally said with a small smile.

She merely nodded her head as Wally walked into the office to join his brothers. There inside the room was a nice wooden desk with a kind woman with short blonde hair standing there. "You must be the Blake brothers." She said smiling as she held out her hand. Roy smiled and shook it. "You must be Mrs. Harkreader." Roy replied shaking it firmly before letting go.

"Well first off, welcome to BloodyFang academy." She said her smile growing bigger. "Well on behalf of my brothers, thank you." Roy said looking back on the two younger ones. Twenty minutes later after talking with her-who seemed happy to have some kind and non-gang affiliated students- they were all directed to their class rooms. However before they separated Roy reminded them to not get into any trouble. That worked for about three hours, until something happened.

Richard was running through the obstacle course that the coach was having him run, to test his athletic ability. Luckily he wasn't alone. Wally was nearby running a harder course. The two had the same class but because Richard was younger the coach forced him to run the easier course, much to his dismay. He was taking it easy until he spotted Wally talking with some students.

"Yo new kid." A large boy called out approaching Wally, who had just finished the course. "Ya?" Wally asked turning his attention to the two boys approaching him. One was tall and extremely muscular, the other one was smaller then Richard and skinny. "You're pretty good. In fact your so good, that we, two of the BloodyFang's leaders wish to offer you an opportunity to join." The smaller boy said with a sadistic smile. "Thanks but no thanks." Wally said immediately. "Sorry but you don't really got a choice. You see, you either join us or you go to the hospital. Your choice." The taller boy said cracking his knuckles.

"Ya, I don't think either of my brothers would appreciate that. In fact I think they'd be angry. Trust me when I say you don't wanna make them mad." Wally said thinking about what Roy would do to him if he got into any trouble. His ass hanging above the fire place. Ya not a good thought. "So like I said, thanks but no." Wally said turning around. The younger boy growled pulling out a knife from his pocket. It was at that moment that Richard decided to intervene. He spun around the bar a few times building up momentum before launching himself into the air towards the boys.

Right as the boy was about to impale Wally, Richard landed on him with a sickening crunch. Wally turned to see Richard standing atop of the younger boy and the older boy turning to swing on him. Wally furrowed his eyebrows super-speeding in front of Richard and blocking the punch with his bare hands. "Wrong move bucko." Wally said as the boy attempted to remove his hand from Wally's grip but was unable to do so. THe older boy growled swinging his other hand at Wally who merely ducked and slid between the boys legs. He then stood up and flipped the boy before he could figure out what had happened.

"Don't touch my brother." Wally said glaring at the older boy. As Wally and Richard were glaring at the two boys they were unaware of the much larger boy approaching Wally with a pissed off look on his face. Before he could so much as aim a fist at Wally, Roy grabbed the guy by the back of his shirt and flipped him over his shoulder. "I swear, I can't take you guys anywhere, without shit going down." Roy grumbled to himself.

Roy curb stomped the largest boy before he could so much as blink. The other two where knocked out via Richard's and Wally's actions. Once all three boys were out cold, Roy turned to Wally. "What the hell happened?!" Roy asked as Wally chuckled nervously. He rubbed the back of his hand before answering. "Well, I had just finished my training course, then some guys came and offered me a position to their gang. Knowing how pissed you'd be I said no. They attacked and well we responded." Wally explained not mentioning the part about keeping his butt.

"What the hell just happened?" A voice asked from behind the trio. The boys turned and saw the principal Mrs. Harkreader standing there shocked. "Oh crap." Roy muttered as Richard smiled a plan already formed in his head. Before either of the other two could stop him, he walked in front of her."Well you see, these guys were in possession of a dangerous weapon. They attempted to use said weapon and the three of us were forced to defend ourselves. Unfortunately the only way to disarm them was to knock them out. You have our deepest apologies."

Richard explained with a slight bow of his head.

Her mouth fell open for a moment but she quickly closed it. "Well, I guess if you handled it, it's alright." She said slightly in disbelief. "Really?!" Wally asked perking up quickly. "Yes. I don't approve the use of violence however this school is unfortunately run by it. Though I am surprised to have some students who actually respect my staff." She said with a small smile. Roy had his eyebrow raised slightly at this. "Run by violence? Are you talking about that Bloody Fang Gang?" He asked curiously.

She nodded her head. "Unfortunately they rule the school with an iron fist. You don't obey their rules? Simple they deal with you accordingly. If they weren't around then we wouldn't have such a bad reputation." She answered with a sigh. Roy looked over to his brothers and the three of them had a silent conversation. "Well what if we told you we could get rid of the leaders?" Roy asked her with a small smirk on his face.

"If you could I'd probably be happy but unfortunately I doubt that it's even possible. The three of them are hardened criminals." She replied with a shake of her head. The boys all chuckled internally of course. Hardened criminals? More like fish food for Aquaman. "Well if we knew where they were, we'd be more then happy to remove them." Roy said as she looked at them in disbelief.

The three boys merely gave their own confident gaze. "Ugh. Normally I'm against sending kids away to become body bags, but if you really want to try..." She left off hoping they'd interject which didn't happen. "They usually hang out on top of the roof around this time." She finished. Wally smiled and nodded. "Don't worry Mrs. Harkreader, we'll be back before you can count to infinity." He told her as she raised an eyebrow. "But that's impossible." She replied as Richard cackled slightly. "That's the point Mis." Richard answered for his speedy brother.

"Alright boys. Enough with the chatter. We got a mission to do and I expect no less then perfection. Got it?!" Roy asked turning towards in his brothers. The way he said it made both boys straighten slightly. "You got it boss-man!" Wally told him confidently. "Anything less then perfection would be a disgrace to us. In fact slap yourself for even thinking that!" Richard shot playfully. Mrs. Harkreader looked more and more confused as Roy nodded and began to lead the boys up the stairs.(**1**)

Roy, Wally and Richard all made their way through the school and up the multiples of creaky wooden stairs until they finally hit the roof. Roy looked back and both his brothers nodded at him. Without an ounce of effort he kicked the door to the roof top down. When it crashed to the ground, a very interesting sight as shown to them. There were about fifty guys crowding there with three behind them. To the side was about a dozen women.

The crowd of boys consisted of your usual hoodlums. Baseball caps backwards. Black t-shirts with red lettering. Torn blue jeans and tattoos. God there were so many tattoos. "Holy shit, Roy. I think we got the wrong place." Wally said his eyes widening as the crowd glared them down. "I mean I thought this was supposed to be where the thugs hang out. Not where the tattoo parlor operates from." He finished off with a cheeky smile.

Roy glanced to the girls and saw that some of them looked like they belonged in the school while others didn't. The girls that didn't were wearing blue jeans and had button up shirts, while the girls who did were wearing mostly black shirts and blue jeans. With the occasional green tank-top. "So Roy, what's the plan?" Richard whispered taking in the sights.

"Richard, I doubt the girls are here of their own free will. Escort them out of the school. Then find a few substitute weapons for us and then hurry back." Roy ordered his voice low enough so only the three of them could hear. Richard looked ready to object but a stern glare had him nodding.

"Wally, you and I get the fun part. We get to kick some ass while we wait for Richard to return." Roy said causing Wally to nod in agreement. The crowd merely examined them as Roy stood up straight. "Alright boys. LET'S KICK SOME ASS!" He declared as clapping was heard from a distance. For some reason he felt as though he had just accomplished something of great pride just by shouting those words. Richard began herding the girls off of the roof top and down the stairs as Wally charged the crowd with a loud battle cry.

Roy smirked as he jumped in as well. For the next ten minutes Wally and Roy began beating the hoodlums senseless. By that time they were both loosing there breath and Richard had yet to return. They had their back to the wall, enclosed in a pocket of thugs. Twenty thugs were down already but they were getting tired. "Damn it. Where is Richard when you need him?" Roy muttered clenching his fists. "You know what they say. Speak of the devil and he will appear." Wally said as suddenly a bunch of loud creepy cackling echoed over the roof top.

"Well said." Roy replied with smirk. Suddenly a bunch of ... flash bombs went off, blinding the thugs. Richard jumped between the crowd and his brothers with things attached to his back. "Sorry it took me so long. You wouldn't believe how long it takes to make nunchucks, a bow staff and some decent gloves out of the shit they got here." Richard said with a small smile.

"Nunchucks?" Wally asked with wide eyes. Richard nodded and tossed him a pair of crudely made nunchucks. He then tossed the long poorly crafted bow staff to Roy, before slipping on some gloves that looked oddly like... oven mitts? "Alright boys. Let's get back to the ass kicking." Roy said his energy returning. The crowd gasped and soon the trio jumped in; once again kicking ass. Ten minutes later the trio were standing over the 'supposed' leaders of the Bloody Fang Gang.

"Listen and listen good, you scumbags. If we ever see you around our school again, there will be consequences!" Roy declared holding the end of his bow staff at the end of the guys neck. "Ya or if we ever hear of you causing trouble, you'll be dealing with us!" Wally said holding his nunchucks up threateningly. Richard was holding the final guy by the collar but apparently it wasn't threatening enough because the idiot had to make a comment about Richard's height. "What you gonna do if we do something wrong shorty? Call in all of your leprechaun friends and host a tea party?" He asked knowing not what he had done.

Richard's eye twitched before he threw the guy closer to the edge. He hung him over and glared at the guy. "No! What I will do however is throw you down this building, breaking all of your bones. I will then hang your corpse for all to see, as a reminder of what not to do!" Richard growled through his teeth. Five minutes later Roy and Wally had finally retrieved the man from his self called 'leprechaun captor."

Hours later the boys sat in their still in complete base talking about the events of the day. "So good work today boys. No civilians were injured. We took down a gang. Hell I think we even got in good with the principal. Today was a success." Roy stated with a small smile. "You forgot the part where we found a potential name for Dickie's new secret idenitity. Given to him by the idiot thug." Wally said pausing for dramatic effects. "The Evil Leprechaun!" He said after a moment of silence.

Richard rolled his eyes as did Roy. "For the last time. I am not going out as the Evil Leprechaun!" Richard complained as Wally awed. "But why? I mean it'd be perfect for you. So short and evil." Wally shot at him. "That's like calling the Joker, Boso just because he's a clown. Trust me, he doesn't find it very funny." Richard said with a small shudder.

"Speaking of which. How long till the materials for our costumes come in?" Roy asked as Wally smiled. "Tomorrow morning. Then we get to start sewing!" Wally proclaimed happily. Roy smiled at the thought as he saw a flash back of a tattoo. It was on one of the many thugs he had knocked out. It was on his arm and it was the word 'Oath.' it black bold letters to show it's importance.

"Ya but if we're all gonna be heroes, we're gonna need a team name. You know so people will be able to talk about all three of us at the same time." Richard said as Wally thought for a moment. "Speedster and his two back up boys!" He proclaimed as Richard shook his head. "No. I was thinking SAB, for Super Awesome Birds." Richard shot which Wally stuck his tongue out and shook his head. They continued bickering over names as Roy kept replaying the tattoo over and over in his head.

"Oath." He finally said with a small smile. "Oath?" Richard asked with a raised eyebrow. "Only Able To Help." Roy explained as Wally nodded. "I like it." He proclaimed as Richard smiled. "Most Asterous name ever!" He said in agreement. The trio smiled proudly as they began to discus Oath and their future as heroes.

_Alright guys the mood might've shifted in the middle of the chapter. Sorry about that. Wrote the first part before I got sick. Then today I had an interesting day at school. In fact this chapter's dedicated to my principal Mrs. Harkreader.(Hope she's not mad I used her name.) She's really cool, and I got pissed off at her for no good reason. She's a good person and that's why I used her. _

_Because seriously for a cool team of super heroes going to school, you need a super cool principal to respect them. Sorry again Mrs. Harkreader and Thanks for everything as well. Well one last thing. Today was my b-day and I made it a priority to update for you all. Consider it my way of thanking you all. All reviews on this chapter are counted as presents. I hope to collect a lot :) Ja Ne_


	5. Red Arrow short chapter

Roy took a deep breath as he descended the stairs into their base. He had already asked both Richard and Wally for their permission to do this but he still felt nervous. Tonight would be the night that would eventually lead to them being found. Tonight he would don his new hero persona and descend upon BludHaven as their first superhero. Once he descended into the base he saw Wally and Richard waiting for him. He took a deep breath. "How do I look?" He asked cautiously. He had ditched the hat from his speedy costume and revamped the rest of it so it showed more of his muscles(basically his outfit from the show except for the different hair color obviously).

Richard smiled at his older brother. "Asterous." Richard told him as Wally smiled as well. "What Richard said." Wally said as Roy released the breath he was unaware he was holding. "Now come on over here and let's get your new equipment ready for it's test run." Richard said motioning for him to come over to the table. Roy nodded walking over to the table where various gadgets and bows laid. "So your taking the bow-staff, arrow gloves, and spike boots right?" Wally asked as Roy nodded.

"Ya, I figured they'd work best for me." Roy nodded. Richard handed Roy one of the bows on the table. "Try them all out now just to be safe." Richard told him to which Roy nodded. He pressed a button on the bow and the line reeled into the bow and it straightened out before extending a good two feet. Roy spun it around himself to demonstrate his new found skill with the staff. Everyone had agreed that they'd train to use a weapon each. Roy had chosen a bo-staff because of how well it had worked against the Bloody Fang Gang three weeks ago. Wally had also fallen in love with the nunchucks he had used.

Richard was still debating what he should use to compliment his fighting style, so for now he didn't have one. "Alright, next is the arrow gloves." Richard stated in which Roy nodded and switched the staff over to one hand. He held his other hand up and aimed at a target across the room. He flexed his hand in such a way that his it started a mechanism in the glove to fire a blunt arrow at the target which hit with perfect accuracy.

"Nice shot." Wally complimented to which Roy nodded. "Finally spike boots." Richard told him. Roy nodded and walked over to the wall and placed his boot on the side of it. He then flexed his leg which activated the hidden mechanisms in the boot to deploy spikes into the wall. He placed his other foot on the wall and did the same he then proceeded to walk up the side of the wall. "Check." He said with a smile.

"Alright last thing." Richard said tossing a small circular object at Roy who had just climbed down the wall. He caught it with ease and looked at it strangely. "Don't give me that look. I only had three days to put together a proto-type." Richard scoffed as Roy noticed it was a communicator of sorts. "Simply press the button on the top and say a name and it will connect you to one of us. Press the button on the bottom in case of an emergency. It will send a message to all active communicators with your coordinates." Richard explained to which Roy nodded.

"I'm going to ask one last time. Are you guys sure it's alright if I go out without you guys? I mean I could always wait until the two of you get your hero persona's together." Roy said looking at his brothers. Wally rolled his eyes.

"You've asked that question multiple times and we've given you the same answer every time. We need the town to know that there are heroes here for them. The longer you wait the worse things are gonna get. So in time Richard and I will go out as well. But for now we need the town to know that there is always hope." Wally explained as Richard nodded.

"What he said. Now get your ass out there Red Arrow. Crimes awaitin!" Richard demanded. Roy smiled at the use of his new name. Without even thinking about it he crushed the duo in a very unlike Roy bear hug. "Needtobreathe Speedy." Wally protested trying to get out of the grip. Roy released the duo before smirking. "It's Red Arrow now Kid Doofus." Roy said pressing the button on his staff to return to its bow form. He slung it on his shoulder and walked over to his new Arrow-cycle.

He had spent lots of time on it. It was now faster then any motorcycle in the city with just the customized engine. The special nitros he had put on it was just for that finishing touch. He climbed on the black bike which had two red arrows detailed on the side. He hopped on top of the bike as Richard smiled and pressed a button on the side which opened the side of their hide out which was a ramp leading to the road. "Time to Kick some ass!" He cried out before dashing out on his bike.

_**Sorry for the short chapter, as I've said before I've been busy. Writing a novel is not easy. In fact I'm looking for people to read the first draft as I come closer to finishing it. If you're interested in reading and pointing out mistakes I've made review or message me. Also there will be two more chapters like this. One for Warp, and one for Nightwing. Also tell me how I'm doing on making it slower and grammar. **_

_**Also Guest Reviewers make an account please or review using your account. The reason being is I like to give personal responses to a review so I can connect better with my readers. Can't do that if your a guest. Next time Warp or Nightwing? Your choice. Review which one you want me to do next. Ja Ne**_


End file.
